


12:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to attack a villain for harming his daughter in Metropolis.
Kudos: 1





	12:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to attack a villain for harming his daughter in Metropolis before the enemy was knocked unconscious.

THE END


End file.
